


you know you have me

by Hawkes617



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Dungarees!Isak, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Even Bech Næsheim, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes617/pseuds/Hawkes617
Summary: He doesn’t want to be mad. Really. And he knows he’s properly overreacting. It's just so easy to visualise, cause it happens, even when Isak is there.“Isak… Look at me”





	you know you have me

Isak slams the door shut vehemently as soon as he's inside. Because of the bright sun, the apartment air is warm, but he can't be bothered to take off his jumper. He's wearing those black dungarees Even always tell him he looks so good in, so that means he'll have to take off those as well. Which means he'll have to get changed completely, and a simple task like that is too much for him right now. His mind is racing, and he mindlessly starts cleaning up the kitchen and continues to pick up clothes from the bedroom floor. 

“Why does he always leave his million jackets on the floor for fuck's sake” he whispers under his breath while trying to cram three denim jackets into their cabinet.  
He surrenders and throws the jackets on the wooden floor as he hears the front door open.  
Even walks through the kitchen to their bedroom and drops his keys in the bowl on the table. 

“Hey,” he says casually with a smile. As he goes in for a kiss on the cheek. Isak turns his head away and crosses his arms, leaving a confused expression to appear on Even’s face. 

“What’s wrong Isak?”

Isak looks back at him not sure what to say. His mind has been swirling all day. He got off school late, which means that he has had too much time to think of what Vilde told him this morning. He’s torn between wanting to curl into Even or yell into his face. He counts the buttons on Even’s black jean jacket. He doesn’t want to be mad. Really. And he knows he’s properly overreacting. It's just so easy to visualise, cause it happens, even when Isak is there. 

“Isak… Look at me” Even is trying to reach his eyes, placing a gentle hand on Isak’s cheek.  
Isak visibly deflates and walks slowly over to lean his back against the doorframe Even follows silently leaning his back against the opposite frame. Even looks at him and waits.

“You know that party you went to last Friday?” Isak begins.

“Yeah?” Even answers back quickly, still in oblivion. Isak sighs.

“Vilde told me she saw you with a girl” Even raises his eyebrows at Isak's claim.

“She said you sat and spoke with her for like… a long time. And you were like really close,  
and you didn’t even hang out with the guys.” Isak continues. Indignation crosses Even’s face. 

“That’s not true Isak. I hung out with the guys practically all night.” 

“So you weren’t with that girl?” Isak asks

“Yes, I was. That’s a friend of Muttas. She was in one of my classes at Bakka.” Even says. He takes a step towards Isak, lifting a hand to rest on the doorframe above Isak’s head.  
“We didn’t even speak for that long. 15 minutes tops. I don’t know why Vilde is making such a big deal out of that?” 

Isak looks down  
“She said she was really pretty.” He mumbles. 

“I want you. You know that.” Even says

“Yeah but.. you do this all the time. And I know you're properly don’t notice it, or do it consciously, but you flirt with everyone, all the time! And it’s pissing me off!” Isak replies bitterly.

Even takes a step back huffing in annoyance. 

“I'm just being friendly Isak.” 

“Yeah but to me-”

“What are you afraid of Isak? Seriously?.” Even says

Isak stays quiet for a moment. Hides his hands in his sleeves. “I don’t wanna lose you” He whispers.

“You’re not gonna lose me.” Even says 

“I can’t give you everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I'm a guy. And I’m just scared that…”

“That I’m going to miss being with a girl?”

Isak nods 

“I want you. All the time. Okay? I don’t think about that. I don’t find you attractive because you’re a boy. I find you attractive because you’re you. I don’t miss being with girls. It just… It just doesn’t work like that for me.” Even says moving closer. 

Isak catches the open jacket with his hands drawing Even closer.

“Okay,” He says silently and tucks his face into Even’s neck. 

“You know,.. I get jealous too sometimes”

Isak lifts his face to look at him “What do you mean?”

“When you stay over at Jonas’”

“I thought that was okay?”

“It is okay, or… I want it to be. I just can’t help but feel possessive of you when you’re with him. I know it’s stupid.” Absently fidgeting with one of Isak’s curls. A blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“It’s not stupid” Isak whispers between them.

Even looks at him for a beat longer 

“Come”  
He pulls Isak with him onto the bed. He pulls at Isak’s jumper to reveal pale skin. Trying to get impossibly closer, running his hands up and down his back, while Isak’s hands likewise creep underneath Evens hoodie, touching warm skin. One of Evens hands finds their way into Isaks hair.  
A whispered “I love you so much” from Even finds it’s way between them.  
“I love you too” Isak whispers back as he raises his head to look at Even. 

A smug little smile tugs at Even’s lips. “You know I love when you wear this right?” 

“I do,” he says back smugly 

Even cant help but giggle a little up at him. His hand finding the back of Isak’s neck, guiding him down to his lips. When their lips meet in a warm and secure kiss, Isak knows. He knows that he has him.


End file.
